shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森 亜夢 Hinamori Amu) is the main protagonist of this anime/manga series. She grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "Cool and Spicy", but deep down she is extremely shy. One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. Then the next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. Soon, the eggs hatch one after one and give birth to her would-be selves, Ran, Miki, and Su. And later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and give her the title "Joker". Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform. Though she does not know her true self very well, she appears to be rather determined when it comes to helping others. But as Dia indicates, she needs to know herself better in order to be able to do any good at all. In the second season of the anime, she begins to develop her own character and so increases her own powers. And though, she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. Appearance Amu has pink hair and golden eyes. She often has red-cross hairclips attached to her hair. Because her parents cloth her in gothic outfits, everyone in school views her as "cool and spicy". Voice Actress In the anime television series, Amu is voiced by Kanae Itō. Guardian Characters Ran The first Guardian Character to hatch. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleading pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. Miki Amu's second, artistic and fashionable Guardian Character. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. Su Su is Amu's third Guardian Character. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have much fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. Dia Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki and Su were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Dia lost sight of her owner, and became an X-Character and went to Utau Hoshina. She returned to her slumber after Amu was finally able to purify her. Special Powers According to the Founding King's legend, the one with three Guardian Characters will have very special powers and will be given the special item, Humpty Lock to be able to harness those powers. It was this item that gave her the ability to Character Transform, as well as granting the other Guardians this ability later. Character Change When one of Amu's Guardian Characters uses Character Change on her, her hair clip will chance form and give her specific special abilities. Ran With Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. But she will also become energetic and honest. Miki With Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her increased artistic abilities. Miki is the one Amu Character Changes with the least. Su With Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and improves in cooking and housekeeping skills, but may accidentally make her "too girly". Character Transformations Amulet Heart Amu becomes "Amulet Heart" when she Character Transforms with Ran and harnesses more powerful athletic and fighting abilities. As "Amulet Heart" Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. Amu first becomes "Amulet Heart" in episode 1 of the anime and chapter 5 of the manga. Items: *Cheerleading Pom-Poms *Heart Rod *Heart Speeder Abilities: In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She generally uses her pom-poms to generate shields or deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod which is needed for her special attacks ("Spiral Heart" and "Spiral Heart Special"), sprinkles a paralyzing powder over the target and throws around like a boomerang. In the second season, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of skates called "Heart Speeder", which gives her flying abilities. Amulet Spade Amu becomes "Amulet Spade" when she Character Transforms with Miki. As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots and dark blue shorts. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. Amu first becomes "Amulet Spade" in episode 6 of the anime and chapter 9 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Spade's Paintbrush *Amulet Spade's Baton Abilities: Amulet Spade uses a gigantic blue paint brush to manipulate the attacks "Colorful Canvas" and "Colorful Canvas Special" to immobilize her opponents by creating a flood of multi-colored paint. Like "Amulet Heart" she sometimes uses this attack in combination with Tadase's "White Decoration". Instead of a painting brush, she utilises a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season. She uses "Prism Music" when using the baton. Amulet Clover Amu becomes "Amulet Clover" when she Character Transforms with Su and becomes a housekeeping and sweet-hearted character. In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears gloves and the same kind of headdress Su wears. Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in episode 10 of the anime and chapter 13 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand Abilities: Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique" to create flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, "Amulet Clover" utilises a bubble wand. She uses it for Honey Bubbles, a clearing technique. Amulet Angel Amu can become "Amulet Angel" when she Character Transforms with Utau's angelic Guardian Character, Eru. In this form, Amulet Angel wears a long pink and white gown with red ribbons tied around her chest. She also has a pair of tiny ponytails with winged hairclips on them. She also has wings attached to her back. One funny fact about this transformation is that El can perform the transformation without Amu's permission. Amu first becomes "Amulet Angel" in episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 of the manga. Items: *White Flags Abilities: "Amulet Angel's" only useful moves are "White Flag" and "White Flag Double Plan" and "Angel Wink". By being super-cute and innocent, she can attract most boys. In episode 35 of the anime, Amulet Angel once attempted to use a power named "Love Repair Beam" to restore two lovers' passion, but failed because the passion was never gone to begin with. Despite being an angel, she does not seem to possess any flying abilities. Amulet Devil Amu can become "Amulet Devil" when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Iru. She receives a black hat with bat wings attached to it, a red bat-formed top and a lap with a devil's tail and a pair of black and white socks. She also wears black boots. One funny thing about this transformation is that Il can perform it without Amu's permission. Amu first becomes "Amulet Devil" in episode 42 of the anime and chapter 25 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Devil's Guitar Abilities: Amulet Devil can use an electric guitar to produce an attack called "Devil's Tune". Amulet Dia Amu becomes "Amulet Dia" when she Character Transforms with Dia. In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic idol style. She also wears yellow boots. Amu first becomes "Amulet Diamond" in episode 43 of the anime and chapter 26 of the manga. Her name could sometimes be confused with "Amulet Diamond". Items: *Amulet Diamond's Globe Abilities: She can use a small globe to harness a starry attack called "Starlight Navigation". This form gives her flying abilities. Open Heart Amu's finishing move to cleanse an X-Egg and/or X-Character. She can perform this technique while in the form of either Amulet Heart or Amulet Spade, and in the second season of the anime, as Amulet Clover. Family *'Ami Hinamori:' Ami is Amu's pure-hearted younger sister. Ami is very fond of Amu and Utau. *'Tsumugu Hinamori:' Amu's father. *'Midori Hinamori:' Amu's mother. *'Shuu Hinamori:' Amu's cousin. (anime-only) Relationships *'Tadase Hotori:' Ever since Amu started at Seiyo Academy, she has been noticed by Tadase. However, she plays cool and turns him away. The two become closer once Amu joins the Guardians. Later, Tadase reveals that he likes "Amulet Heart", but not Amu herself. :In the manga, Tadase slowly shows attention to Amu and questions if he could like her even when she is not Amulet Heart. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' When Amu first meets Ikuto, he attempts to steal her unborn eggs, but fails every time. Though she says she doesn't like him and he constantly teases her, they have shown attractions to each other. :In the manga, when Amu finds out he is being used by Easter, she and the others decide to save him. :Though Amu and Tadase share a closer relationship, it would seem that the attractions between Ikuto and Amu is stronger. *'Kairi Sanjo:' Kairi became closely attracted to Amu after getting to know her, but tries to hide those feelings due to his mission to get close to the Guardians and find out about their weaknesses, under order of his older sister, Yukari Sanjo. In the end, it was she who persuaded him to fight for what's right instead of doing Yukari's bidding. :Before he returns to his hometown, he confesses his feelings to Amu. *'Kukai Soma:' While they are mainly friends and companions, Amu has had a minor crush on him. However, their relationship stays as friends. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Amu has only met Nadeshiko's true gender counterpart once, and never known that Nadeshiko, her best friend, is actually a boy in female disguise. During the time they spent together, Nagihiko has develop intense feelings for her, but never admits it. They continue to be friends after he comes back under his real identity and takes up the Jack's Chair. See also *Ran *Miki *Su *Dia *Tadase Hotori *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Utau Hoshina *Humpty Lock *The Guardians Category: Guardians members Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Main characters